


Getting Into Character

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Confusion, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, M/M, Mary Poppins References, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Roman feels bad after filming SvS Redux, Janus comforts him. (AU where the episodes are scripted and the sides act them out).
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Getting Into Character

As soon as filming was finished for the new Sander Sides episode,  _ Putting Others First, _ Roman sank out as quickly could without a word to anyone else. He felt… Odd, not very good at all in the least and he hated it. When he popped back up in his room, he fell onto his bed and pulled one of his many pillows to his chest with a dramatic sigh.

He was an  _ actor,  _ that was a given being half of the physical embodiment of Thomas' literal  _ creativity _ , so why was his most recent role messing him up so much? Roman couldn't understand it at all. Usually he was overjoyed when it was time to film a new Sander Sides episode, it gave him something to do and it was so fun to see their fans reactions all across the web. But- something about the latest episode bothered him. All throughout the filming he just felt emotionally drained, and that feeling persisted as they continued to film and finally finished the episode.

Roman's final scenes in the episode were the most difficult for him to perform. They made him feel sick. It felt like he wasn't just  _ acting  _ them out but actually  _ living  _ through them. In a different time, different place, it might've just been seen as really getting into character, but then- Well then… Roman wasn't playing a character, he was playing  _ himself.  _ Sure, it was a different version of himself, but it was still him. And the things he had to act through in that episode hit too close to home in some ways and just overall made him feel shitty.

Not to mention another thing that was bringing Roman down a considerable bunch was the fact that he had made fun of Janus' name. Yes, he knew that that too was scripted and in no way probably hurt Janus, but… But Janus was his boyfriend off the set of the Sander Sides episodes, and for him to be so rude to him, even if it was in the sense of play acting, just didn't sit right with Roman. The latest episode had manifested itself into him in the form of a heavy, swarming mass of discomfort in his chest and Roman hated it.

"It's not real!" Roman grumbled to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

"What's not real, my prince?"

The sudden sound of a voice caught Roman off guard and caused him to jolt around so quickly that a pain went through his neck. He hissed and slapped his hand over the spot were the second-long pain had been as he saw it was none other than Janus who had entered his room so quietly (as he tended to do). "Um… Nothing." He mumbled, looking away from Janus.

Though Roman wasn't looking at him, he knew Janus was staring at him. He could feel his eyes on him, trying to peel back the layers of his obvious lie to see what was really going on. Janus casually walked across the room and sat on the bed next to Roman, " _ Nothing's _ … not real?" He asked, taking off his hat and studying it.

"You know that's not what I meant," Sighed Roman, raking his fingers through his hair.

"On the contrary, I don't know what you mean at all." After placing his hat beside him, Janus gently put his hand on Roman's knee. "What's wrong? You seemed off during filming."

Roman looked down at Janus' hand and brought his pillow closer to his chest. "I don't know, it's- it's nothing really."

Janus gave Roman a skeptical look, "I know that isn't true, Roman… You know, my ears burn whenever someone around me lies."

"Wait, really?" Roman asked quickly, looking up from his pillow.

"No, you're just a terrible liar." Janus hesitated. "Really, what's wrong? You left so quickly," He said, slowly scooting closer to Roman and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "I didn't even see you leave."

Roman stayed quiet for a moment, letting Janus pull him close. "I- was so mean to you."

"In… In the filming?" Asked Janus unsurely. "Dear, that was scripted. You weren't really being rude to me."

"I know, that's the thing though!" Roman looked up at Janus, tossing his pillow to the foot of the bed. "It wasn't real, it was just an act- but why do I feel so horrible about it?" He took in a deep breath, "I feel like I just had to live through all of that and I hate it."

Reaching up to cup Roman's cheek, Janus asked, "And… what do you want me to do?"

Roman just shook his head, "I- I don't know. " He took Janus' hand off his face and looked at the creases in his glove. "Can you just- stay here with me?" He bit his lip, nervously. "I'm just… Not in a good headspace right now after that filming and I wouldn't mind you being here with me."

While giving Roman a sympathetic look, Janus nodded. "You know," He began, taking his hand out of Roman's grip to remove his glove. "You might want to bring this feeling up to Virgil." He then took off his other glove and set them both by his hat before taking Roman into his arms again. "He… Well, I won't say much to respect his privacy but he felt a similar feeling when he started becoming a bigger character in the series too."

"And… How did he deal with these feelings?"

"You'll have to ask him." Janus said. Then he looked at Roman carefully, "But I'm here to help you, alright? And I'll do that whatever way I can." He pressed a kiss to Roman's forehead. "Though, if you're feeling like this it might be better to tell Thomas so that-... maybe anything that made you uncomfortable in this video, we can refrain from adding to future scripts."

Pulling away from Janus, Roman shook his head. "No," He said quickly. Although the idea sounded tempting to him, he knew he couldn't do that. "I can't. We- have a whole plot set up here and we must follow it! We can't just diverge from what has happened in this episode, and never address it again. That would be unsatisfactory to every single one of Thomas' fans. We have to continue with this." He put his hand over his chest,  _ "I  _ have to continue with this."

"Roman, you're more than some character." Janus said sternly.  _ "You're  _ more important than this series, and if this is bothering you then the least we can do is put the series on hold for a while."

Roman looked away from Janus and began to rub his hands together. "But what if I don't stop being bothered by this? Janus, I love filming these episodes but this one nearly killed me." He sighed, and closed his eyes tightly. "I-... I don't want to stop filming, and I don't want to have to have a giant hiatus in the series because I'm having weird feelings!"

There was quiet between them for a moment. And in that moment, Roman just felt worse than he had all while he was filming the episode. Janus had come because he was  _ concerned  _ about him but here he was- opposing every idea that he came up with to help him. Roman felt like a horrible boyfriend. He didn't know what he wanted to do but he knew he didn't like any of Janus' ideas. For a man without his own idea on how to solve  _ his own  _ problem, he shouldn't have been turning down the ideas of the person whom he cared for the most.

Suddenly, there was a gentle hand on Roman's shoulder and he opened his eyes. "Then what do you want, Roman?" Janus asked softly.

Taking in a deep breath, Roman sat up straighter and looked at Janus.  _ Really  _ looked at him. This Janus- no,  _ his  _ Janus was not the fake Janus that he had shot the last episode with. And the Roman who had filmed in that episode with Janus was not the real Roman either. Roman knew that, he had always known that. Maybe the last episode had just hit too close to home with how he had been feeling amongst the others lately. Maybe he was just overworked and stressed. Maybe he just couldn't stand being rude to his boyfriend in any way, shape or form.

But 'maybe's don't matter in a case where you don't know the answer.

"I want for you to be here with me," Roman said slowly. "And- I… There's nothing to talk about with how I feel, I don't think. But- if you could just be here for me while I try to wrap my head around this then that would be even better than supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

The smallest of smiles tugged at Janus' lips. He moved his hand from Roman's back to his chin where he gently ran his thumb over his skin. "If that's all you want me to do, then let me be your spoonful of sugar in this confusing moment for you."

Nodding softly, Roman leaned in to give Janus a quick kiss. "Thank you… You're a practically perfect boyfriend in every way."

"I get the feeling you're saying you want to watch Mary Poppins with all these quotes…"

"Well Julie Andrews does make everything better." Letting his forehead rest against Janus', Roman draped his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder. "And it wouldn't be bad to get my mind off all of this too. Mary Poppins and you are the two best things in the world… Well besides you and me, obviously."

"I'd love to watch Mary Poppins with you, dear." Janus pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Roman's mouth. "Then if you want, maybe afterwards we could even watch… The Sound of Music?"

"Oh, you know me so well!" Gasped Roman, then he kissed Janus properly and Janus kissed him back. When he pulled away from the kiss he was smiling more than he had all day, "Yes, I wouldn't dream of doing anything else…" Then his smile fell slightly, "Thank you."

"For…?"

Rolling his eyes, Roman grabbed Janus' hand. "Just- you're a great boyfriend." He admitted. "You picked off how I was funkier than a poisoned apple and followed me to see what was wrong. Now you're making me feel better… Even if what I'm doing to feel better isn't addressing my problem." He kissed Janus' cheek, "And I- well, I feel… I already feel better knowing that you're here and I can depend on you."

Janus gave Roman's have a soft squeeze, "Well I don't know how to tell you this, but any man who wouldn't do that for you isn't worthy to be your boyfriend… Let alone your friend." He raised their joint hands and pressed a kiss to each one of Roman's knuckles, "You're never getting rid of me, Roman, I'll always be here for you." He smiled against his hand.

And even though Roman still felt odd and confused, he really was beginning to feel better because of Janus. It was like with every touch he siphoned out some of his discomfort and with every kiss he added a dash of happiness to his emotional state. "You really are a prince," Sighed Roman happily. Then he pulled Janus into him and held him closely, almost like he might lose him. "A prince to rival every prince there is and ever will be."

"I disagree," Smirked Janus. "I could never go up against you and win."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this idea came from but I'm always happy to write some roceit. You know, I think this might be the first time I've really written roceit!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
